ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cyranuce M Cutauleon
Testimonials :*Just solo'd by a 50 BLM/15 RDM, Channeling Robe, linen cuffs, martial slacks, light soleas, and an elm pole for weapon. 2hr was not used, did not drop below 150 hp or mp, highest spell used was Fire II. --Marnez 1:10 am October 21st, 2011 :*I just solo'd it as a tarutaru whm58/sch29, with AF hat, legs, and feet, and cobra unit coat and cuffs. 2hr was not used, but mp and hp are both nearly exhausted. --Loeyuue 08:24, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :*Ridiculously easy fight as 50 DNC, fought it in a duo with 40 THF (both NIN subbed). Got a vid of the fight on YouTube if curious what to expect => Video Effedup 02:21, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :*Soloed without worries as WMH52/BLM26, using Afflatus Solace, preparatory buffs, 300 TP, and one or two ethers. --Nyagchilios 23:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :* Soloed by BLU40/DNC20 with ease, barely got into yellow. :* Soloable by 43 Thief with ninja subjob with little difficulty. :* Easily soloable by 50 Paladin. :** Soloed with some tense moments as PLD43/WAR, using one Potion +2 in the middle, and Invincible toward the end. Strangely, he never used Chaos Breath, and that may have been the difference that tipped the battle in my favor. —Zerobandwidth 02:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :* Soloable by 40 Samurai with subjob Dancer. :* Soloable by 43 BST/WHM using Tiger Familiar and 1 Pet Food Zeta. :* Easily duo-able by a 43 MNK/WAR and a 41 BLM/WHM, using Hundred Fists and some drinks & food --Laurens 21:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :* redicoulos easy solo as rdm52/whm26 ss stayed up and wen ss was off critical was 14 dmg and chaos breath 38 dmg. yellow 2xs orange 1 cuz of convert finished with 544/668 hp and 311/600 mp :* Soloed as DRK45/RDM22,Iron Ram set+great axe as equip,bufs are shell,protect,refresh from manual before SanDOria gates and dhalmel steak.TP gained from weak mobs arround to 300%.fight i begin with abs-str and bio2 then sturmwind,between hits slow and at every 1/4 his hp down abs-tp and sturmwind(armor break has 0 to litle efect).6 minutes to kill him,i used 4x hi-potion+2 and spamming cure2 :)next time i wait for lv 50. :* Easily duo-able by 68BLM/34WHM and 49WHM/24BLM. :* One Shot with 2225 damage Freeze II from a 85BLM/42RDM. :* Soloable by al lvl 46 MNK/DNC, it was controlled all the way. No buffs used, no 2 HR. --Bas Oos 17:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :* Soloed by DRG50/WHM25, rather easy fight--Masterbriggs87 03:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :* Soloed by a THF30/MNK15. 2 hour used. Was pretty difficult; need to get lucky with misses. I'd recommend bringing some items, but I didn't use any.--Aranei 05:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :* Recently confirmed that this is easily soloable at level 30 by most (if not all) jobs. Killed on a WAR31/15MNK without any outside buffs, items, food effects, etc --Ampitere 21:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :* Easily soloable by RDM 30/ WAR 15. The normal protect, paralyze, blind, slow, blaze spike and dia along with 1 mithkabob and basic level 27 armour and level 30 Centurion Sword made it incredibly easy and finished with around 60mp remaining. Took me just under 5 minutes. - BlackSagaris :* As a 33PUP I deployed my Valoredge puppet, gave him a couple maneuvers, went to the bathroom, got a drink, and came back ready to name my wyvern. Easily soloable by the lvl 33 valoredge model with no assistance from the player and without dropping below 80%ish hp. :* Just soloed a LOT easier than I would have thought as a 30WAR/15WHM. Equipped with Chainmail armor and a Frostreaper. Popped a Dexterity Potion before entering the hut; that seems to have made a difference, as he missed his first ten turns. He used Dread Shriek but missed, also used Chaos Breath but it only did 26 DMG. Used a 300% Shadow of Death, but no Job abilities, didn't even have to cure once. Started with 550 HP, ended with 175; total fight time, about 3 minutes 10 seconds(timed by a song I had playing). --DiScOrD tHe LuNaTiC, 02:45, February 8, 2013 (EST) :* Soloed DRG75/WHM37. Popped Pro/Shell/Blink/SS and Ancient Circle. Called Wyvern then entered. Four hits and he was down, broke the Fenrir record (I did it in 40 seconds). My poor friend never saw the NM. -Dani April 9, 2013 :* Soloed WHM38/BLM19. Buffs: Boiled Crayfish, Protect II, Shell, Blaze Spikes, Regen and Blink. No problem only with Solid Wand and Banish spells, finished with Seraph Strike, no Cure used. About 2 minutes and 30 seconds.--水晶の伝説 (talk) 15:27, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Drops Possibly drops Orcish Axe. (I could've sworn I got an Orcish Axe from this NM; although this was a long time ago. Can anyone else confirm this?) Fiorenzo 04:09, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :I've fought it a few times, and never seen it drop anything (as is common for BC enemies). It is possible it dropped from a nearby orc. --Taeria Saethori 20:09, 30 August 2008 (UTC)